Passing the Torch
by The True ZX
Summary: The battle with N in Black2/White2 as I saw it. Not "original" persay, but it kind of expands their very brief interaction the 2 had with each other.


**Passing the Torch**

Underneath the mountain known now as Victory Road lies a forgotten secret of events that transpired 2 years ago. The large rooms and hallways of this forgotten castle now come to life again momentarily with the sounds of battle.

Within the castle was a large battlefield, now missing its ceiling from age and wear. A trainer and pokemon sat on each side. On one side was a young 12 year old male from Aspertia City and his trusted Emboar. On the other side stood a 17 year old male with tea-green hair battling with the legendary Zekrom.

"Come on, Emboar, I know you can do this!" The young trainer, named Nate, shouted to his pokemon

"We seem to be nearing the end. I- no _we_- want to see the full force of your conviction." The other trainer, known as N, said to the young trainer. Zekrom roared in agreement.

Nate looks toward his Emboar, whom looks back and nods. Both pokemon stare at each other and assume their battle poses, awaiting commands. Both pokemon were panting slightly in exhaustion from the battle. Both trainers issued the commands at the same time.

"Zekrom, use Dragon Claw!"

"Emboar, Hammer Arm!"

Both pokemon closed in on each other at a fast pace, with Zekrom flying and Emboar running on the ground before jumping up at the black dragon. Both attacks collided with each other before sliding off and hitting their targets, resulting in both pokemon being hurled back to their respective trainers. Emboar landed on its feet and dug one of its hands into the ground to stop it, while Zekrom hit the ground with a crash. Before Zekrom could struggle to get back up on its feet, N began walking over to his pokemon and patted it on the arm.

"Zekrom and I were defeated. You feelings, your desire to know the truth… that's what surpassed us." He said in a calm voice. "I believe I found the next trainer for you to help."

Zekrom let out a low growl that showed an air of sadness.

"I know. Our journey together has been wonderful, and I have learned a lot from you. But now it's time for you to help another trainer fulfill his dreams and realize his ideal. I'll become that bridge and tell everyone else what I learned on my own. So rest well… and thank you."

Zekrom slowly nodded and let out one more growl before glowing and condensing into a small black sphere. The sphere slowly came to rest in N's hand, who then walked over to Nate and handed it to him.

"What happened to Zekrom?" Nate asked

"He went to sleep and reverted back to this Dark Stone." N calmly replied "I want you to take this to Dragonspiral Tower."

"I can't take this. This is your friend, right?" Nate said, while having a slightly sad look on his face

"Zekrom's duty is to help a worthy trainer whom has strong ideals. Since I know what I must do now, it's time for him to help another. And that's you." N answered, smiling

"So… both of you have faith in me?" Nate asked as he looked down at the Dark Stone in his hand.

"As much as we can muster." N replied as he gently placed his hand on the young trainer's head. "With Team Plasma disbanded again, I can begin to make amends for what I have done in the past."

"How are you going to do that?"

"By becoming the bridge between Pokemon and humans. I'll help as many trainers as I can to strengthen the bond with their pokemon. My ideal is for pokemon and humans to live in peace, without the need for pokeballs. But first… I must find that Trainer I battled 2 years ago in this very room… and say thank you." N said, taking his hand off of Nate's head and looking towards the throne.

"For you to go out and find that Trainer… That trainer must have made an impact on how you see things now." Nate said, following N's sight.

When N didn't reply, Nate silently left to do as the former King had instructed. When he was sure the boy was no longer in the room, N looked up at the sky through the hole in the ceiling as several beams of sunlight began to break through the clouds.

"Yes… She did. She has a special place in my life."

* * *

Author's Notes: This began playing in my head while I faced N in Pokemon Black 2. It's short, yes, but I decided to type it out in hopes that my small string of inspiration can grow. This was completed back in November of 2012 (shows how long I've been away from here, da?), but I only submitted it to DA, as I didn't think I was going to get too much into the "one-shot" story structure.


End file.
